Aufstand gegen Danzou
by White Angel of Auralon
Summary: Nachdem Danzou zum Hokage ernannt wurde, versuchte er Naruto auf seine Seite zu ziehen, mit allen Mitteln. Jedoch startet Naruto seine eigene Rebellion gegen den Kriegstreiber.


**Ich habe etwas editiert zwecks besserer Lesbarkeit der Geschichte.**

* * *

**Naruto, Symbol des Widerstands**

Es war dunkel und es war kalt. Leise hörte er immer wieder das Geräusch der Wassertropfen, die zu Boden fielen. Seine Arme waren schon taub. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Dort hatten sie immer wieder zugeschlagen. Er hing in massiven Stahlketten an der Decke mitten im Raum. Sein Gesicht war geschwollen.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und er musste seine Augen gegen das ungewohnte Licht schützen. Seit Stunden hatte er kein Licht mehr gesehen, oder war es noch länger gewesen?

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wach. Und hast du jetzt endlich Vernunft angenommen?"

Mühsam sah er seinem gegenüber ins Gesicht. Dieses Gesicht, das er so verachtete. Das Gesicht des Mannes, der um Hokage zu werden, Konoha verraten hatte. Das Gesicht Danzous.

„Ich werde niemals für einen Verräter wie dich arbeiten Danzou. Du willst mich nur auf deiner Seite haben, weil ich von den Dorfbewohnern als Held gefeiert werde. Weil ich ihnen die Wahrheit über dich erzählt habe."

Er fing sich einen neuen Schlag ins Gesicht ein.

„Ich hatte gedacht du wärst in den Jahren klüger geworden Naruto. Es wäre besser für dich mir zu dienen. Auch wegen deiner Freunde."

„Die werden dich immer bekämpfen und jetzt, wo sie auch noch wissen, dass du schuld bist am Koma Tsunades, weil du deine Anbu aus dem Kampf gegen Nagato herausgehalten hast, erst recht."

Einer der Anbu, die im Raum neben Danzou standen, schlug Naruto erneut mit der Peitsche auf den Rücken.

„Es steht dir nicht zu den sechsten Hokage zu kritisieren."

„Pah, er ist kein Hokage. Ein Hokage beschützt das Dorf mit seinem Leben."

Wieder ein Peitschenschlag.

Naruto unterdrückte die Schmerzenslaute. Diese Genugtuung wollte er Danzou nicht geben. Er hatte ihn überrumpelt, als er ihn in sein provisorisches Büro rufen ließ. Naruto hatte, als er die Nachricht der Ernennung Danzous gehört hatte, lautstark gegen die Ernennung eines Verräters an Konoha zum Hokage protestiert. Er hatte im Eremiten-Modus gespürt, dass die Anbu ROOT sich in einem Versteck verborgen gehalten und die Dorfbewohner ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatten. Zudem wusste er was Nagato zu Pein gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Geschichte mit Yahiko nicht vergessen. Und er hatte es allen Dorfbewohnern erzählt.

Jetzt hatte Danzou eine Rebellion am Hals und die Symbolfigur war Naruto. Doch aufgeben wollte Danzou deswegen noch lange nicht. Er hatte Naruto unter dem Vorwand mit ihm sprechen zu wollen in sein provisorisches Büro bestellt und ihn dort von zehn Anbu überwältigen lassen. Seitdem war Naruto hier. Es hatte das Gefühl für die Zeit verloren. Waren es Tage oder schon Wochen? Er wusste es nicht. Doch eines würde er nie tun, mit dem Mann zusammenarbeiten, der Konoha verraten hatte.

„Meister Hokage!" rief einer der Anbu in die Zelle.

„Was gibt es?" fragte Danzou gereizt.

„Wir werden angegriffen." War die Antwort.

„Wer wagt es?" wollte Danzou wissen.

„Die Wachen haben Sasuke Uchiha unter den Angreifern ausgemacht, es sind insgesamt vier, erkannt."

„Wieso sollte Uchiha Konoha angreifen?" fragte Danzou verwirrt.

„Er sagt, er will das Dorf auslöschen. Jeden einzelnen Bewohner." War die Antwort.

„Ihr spinnt doch, das würde Sasuke nie tun" erklärte Naruto.

„Dir kann es ja egal sein. Du wirst hier bleiben, bis du bereit bist mir zu dienen." informierte Danzou Naruto.

„Da kannst du warten, bis du schwarz wirst." Gab Naruto rebellisch zurück.

„Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich Zeit. Fraglich ist, wie lange du es hier noch aushältst." Danzou drehte sich um und die Zelle wurde wieder stockfinster.

Blut lief Naruto aus der Lippe und über den Rücken. Was er nicht ahnte war, dass er bald unerwartete Hilfe bekommen würde.

* * *

„Wie gehen wir vor Sasuke?" fragte Suigetsu seinen Anführer.

„Direkt. Ich will die Köpfe von Danzou und den Ältesten rollen sehen. Was mit dem Rest des Dorfes passiert ist mir gleich. Wer sich uns in den Weg stellt, ist dran." antwortete Sasuke.

„Bist du endlich härter geworden?" fragte Suigetsu.

„Ich habe mein Ziel, Rache für meinen Bruder, im Blick. Mehr interessiert mich nicht. Wer mich aufhält, wird es bereuen." Im Hinterkopf hatte er den Gedanken alle Bewohner für die Verehrung Senjus zu bestrafen immer präsent, doch das wussten seine Teammitglieder nicht.

* * *

Am Tor Konohas warteten bereits etliche Ninjas auf den Angriff von Sasukes Gruppe.

„Wenn Naruto jetzt hier wäre, würde er mit Sasuke reden" erklärte Sakura traurig.

„Dann sollten wir es an seiner Stelle tun. Ich hab keinen Bock für Danzou zu sterben" meinte Shikamaru.

Entschlossen ging er vor das Tor und stellte sich abwartend hin. Schnell standen Sakura, Neji und Sai an seiner Seite. Sasuke stoppte tatsächlich vor seinen alten Freunden und sah sie abschätzend an.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte er sie kalt.

„Wissen, warum du hier bist. Eigentlich haben wir keine Lust gegen dich zu kämpfen" sagte Shikamaru.

Das irritierte Sasuke jetzt. Er hatte mit einem erbitterten Kampf gerechnet.

„Ich will die Ältesten und Danzou umbringen" sagte er frei heraus. „Sie haben den Befehl für die Auslöschung meines Clans an Itachi gegeben. Wegen ihnen musste er ein Nuke-Nin werden. Leider weiß ich das erst, seit er tot ist, deshalb will ich sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Aber sagt mal, wo ist Naruto, er ist doch sonst immer der erste, der versucht mit mir zu reden?"

„Die vier sahen sich sprachlos an. Shikamaru fasste sich als erster.

„Naruto ist Danzous Gefangener. Er hat sich gegen dessen Ernennung zum sechsten Hokage aufgelehnt, weil Danzou ein Verräter an Konoha ist und wurde dafür in eine Zelle geworfen. Wir haben leider noch nicht rausgekriegt, wo sie ihn gefangen halten. Wenn du es auf Danzou abgesehen hast, werde ich dir helfen Sasuke." Shikamaru streckte Sasuke die Hand hin.

Damit hatte der Uchiha nicht gerechnet. Sie wollten ihm allen Ernstes helfen den Hokage umzubringen?

„Hier scheint einiges passiert zu sein, als ich weg war, aber gut. Für den Moment arbeiten wir zusammen. Erwartet aber nicht von mir, dass ich danach in Konoha bleibe." Sagte Sasuke.

„Das wird sich zeigen. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal den Verräter erledigen und Naruto retten." erklärte Shikamaru.

* * *

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür zu Narutos Zelle.

„Was will Danzou denn jetzt wieder von mir?" fragte sich Naruto.

Doch in der Tür stand nicht Danzou. Es war ein Gesicht, das Naruto nie erwartet hätte.

„Hiashi Sama?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Leise, wir haben nicht viel Zeit" sagte dieser.

Er zog einen Schlüssel aus seinem Ärmel und schloss Narutos Ketten auf. „Kannst du alleine laufen?"

„Weiß ich nicht. Ich bin etwas geschwächt." gab Naruto zu.

„Dann stütz dich auf mich." sagte Hiashi.

Er legte sich Narutos Arm um die Schultern und verließ mit ihm so schnell es ging die Zelle. Den Gang mit seinem Byakugan absuchend, ob noch Anbu da waren, ging er hinaus.

„Warum?" fragte Naruto.

Er hätte nie mit einer Rettung durch das Oberhaupt des Hyuga Clans gerechnet.

„Danzou ist zu weit gegangen. Dich einzusperren und zu foltern, obwohl die Dorfbewohner es nur dir zu verdanken haben, dass sie noch leben, einige wieder leben. Zudem kann ich es nicht tolerieren, wenn er den Stammhalter eines der ältesten Clans von Konoha umbringt. Sonst vergreift er sich noch an anderen Clans."

„Stammhalter, ich?" fragte Naruto verwirrt.

Hiashi brachte Naruto aus dem Zellentrakt und aus dem unterirdischen Versteck Danzous.

„Wieso sind hier keine Wachen?" fragte Naruto verwirrt. Er wusste, dass seine Zelle im Hochsicherheitstrakt war.

„Die haben mit Sasuke am Tor und deinen Freunden genug zu tun. Die haben sich Sasuke angeschlossen um dich zu retten. Den Rest habe ich erledigt. Der Hyuga Clan ist nicht umsonst der stärkste in Konoha." erklärte Hiashi.

Sie liefen weiter weg vom Versteck und Hiashi brachte Naruto zur Unterkunft des Hyuga Clans.

„Hinata, komm her!" rief Hiashi. Die Erbin des Hyuga Clans kam sofort.

„Was gibt es denn Vater? Oh mein Gott, Naruto. Was ist nur mit dir passiert?" rief Hinata entsetzt, als sie ihren Freund auf der Schulter ihres Vaters sah.

„Versorg seine Wunden Hinata, ich versuche einen Medic-Nin zu finden."

„Ja Vater." Hinata half ihrem Vater Naruto auf dem Bauch auf ein Lager am Boden zu legen.

Hiashi verließ das Zelt und machte sich auf die Suche.

„Ich bin sofort wieder da Naruto, ich hole nur etwas für deine Wunden und Wasser zum säubern." sagte sie.

„Danke Hinata." Naruto schloss die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu ignorieren.

Wenig später kam Hinata mit einer Schüssel Wasser und einigen Rollen Verbandsmaterial zurück. „Ich werde zuerst deine Wunden säubern, es könnte aber etwas brennen." warnte sie.

„Schon gut, mach dir keine Sorgen, das halte ich schon aus." sagte Naruto.

Hinata nickte und begann vorsichtig die Wunden zu säubern. Ab und zu zuckte Naruto leicht zusammen, worauf sich Hinata immer wieder entschuldigte.

„Ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich hab doch gesagt, ich halt das aus." beruhigte Naruto sie.

Hinata machte weiter. Nach fünf Minuten kam ihr Vater mit Shizune zurück.

„Naruto" sagte sie und kniete sich direkt neben ihn um ihn zu untersuchen.

„Hallo Shizune. Bin echt froh dich zu sehen. Gibt es was Neues von Tsunade?" fragte er.

„Tsunades Zustand hat sich nicht verändert. Aber hör auf dir hier um andere Sorgen zu machen und denk erstmal daran selbst wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Ich kümmere mich um deinen Rücken. Was haben die bloß mit dir gemacht?"

"Mich ausgepeitscht, weil ich nicht Danzou dienen wollte" antwortete Naruto schwach.

Hinata sah Shizune und ihren Vater entsetzt an. „Ausgepeitscht?" fragte sie.

Shizune konzentrierte ihr Heilchakra in ihren Händen und begann die Wunden auf Narutos Rücken zu schließen. Nachdem sie fertig war und alles mit Hilfe Hinatas verbunden hatte, sagte sie: „Dreh dich bitte auf die Seite, damit ich mich um dein Gesicht kümmern kann, Naruto."

Er drehte sich vorsichtig auf seine rechte Seite und ließ Shizune sein Gesicht verarzten. „Das ist erstmal alles, was ich für sich tun kann Naruto" sagte Shizune, nachdem sie die Wunden an seinem Gesicht versorgt hatte. "Ruh dich bitte noch aus. Wenn du jetzt direkt wieder losläufst, werden deine Wunden wieder aufbrechen. Hinata" wandte sie sich an das blauhaarige Mädchen.

„Ja Shizune?" fragte sie.

„Du kümmerst dich bitte um Naruto und sorgst dafür, dass er nichts Dummes anstellt. Ich versuche die anderen zu informieren, dass er in Sicherheit ist."

„Mache ich, danke Shizune." „Gern geschehen." Shizune verließ das Zelt wieder.

Naruto versuchte sofort sich aufzurichten.

„Bleib liegen, du hast doch gehört was Shizune gesagt hat" sagte Hinata.

„Aber ich muss zu Sasuke." versuchte er zu protestieren.

„Der kommt, wenn Shizune den anderen Bescheid gesagt hat, von alleine zu dir. Du musst dich erst erholen." sagte sie erstaunlich entschlossen.

Sie nahm ein Glas vom Tisch und füllte Wasser hinein.

„Hier trink erstmal was. Du musst durstig sein." Sie hielt es ihm hin.

„Danke Hinata." Naruto trank von Hinata leicht gestützt das Glas schnell leer.

„Hör auf Hinata und Shizune Naruto" sagte nun Hiashi, der sich alles bisher still mit angesehen hatte.

„Ich hab mich noch gar nicht für die Rettung bedankt. Vielen Dank Hiashi Sama." sagte Naruto.

„Keine Ursache." antwortete Hiashi.

Naruto legte sich unter leichtem Druck von Hinata wieder hin. Diesmal konnte er auf seinem Rücken liegen um Hiashi anzusehen.

„Sie haben gesagt, ich sei der Stammhalter eines der ältesten Clans in Konoha, was meinten Sie damit?" wollte Naruto wissen.

„Nun ja, du bist der Sohn von Minato Namikaze, dem vierten Hokage. Damit bist du der Stammhalter des Namikaze Clans, eines Clans, dessen Stärke an die des Hyuga Clans heranreichte." erklärte Hiashi mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Naruto ist der Sohn des vierten Hokage?" fragte Hinata und sah ihren Vater und Naruto an. Naruto nickte. „Wieso hast du das nie erzählt?" fragte sie.

„Keine Gelegenheit. Ich weiß es auch erst seit ich die Kontrolle über Kyubi verloren hatte und der achte Schwanz erschien. Mein Vater ist in meinen Gedanken erschienen um mich zu retten. Ich konnte dort kurz mit ihm sprechen, bevor das Chakra, das er in das Siegel geschmiedet hatte, verbraucht war. Da hat er es mir gesagt, dass ich sein Sohn bin. Er hieß also Minato Namikaze?" fragte er Hiashi.

„Ja. Ich nehme an den Namen deiner Mutter kennst du demnach auch nicht." vermutete Hiashi.

„Nein. Kennen Sie ihn?" fragte Naruto hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja. Sie hieß Kushina Uzumaki und war mit deinem Vater verlobt. Sie wollten nach deiner Geburt heiraten, doch das wurde durch das Auftauchen Kyubis vereitelt. Sie war eine Prinzessin aus dem Strudelreich." informierte Hiashi ihn.

„Wieso hat mir das bisher niemand erzählt?" fragte Naruto.

„Weil dein Vater wollte, dass du erst erfährst, wer deine Eltern waren, wenn du Jonin geworden bist. Dann wärst du in der Lage dich selbst zu schützen. Der Sohn eines Hokage ist immer in Gefahr entführt zu werden. insbesondere ohne den Schutz seiner Eltern. Nur die Clanoberhäupter und der Hokage der dritten Generation wussten es. Na ja und natürlich Tsunade und Jiraiya." erklärte Hiashi die Entscheidung.

„Verstehe." Naruto schloss die Augen.

„Ich denke, du solltest etwas schlafen. Wenn du dich erholt hast, können wir weiter reden. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Du stehst unter dem Schutz des Hyuga Clans" sagte Hiashi und stand auf.

„Danke Hiashi Sama." Naruto verlor den Kampf mit seiner Erschöpfung und schlief ein.

„Vater, ich würde gerne bei Naruto bleiben, wenn du es gestattest." Hinata sah Hiashi bittend an.

„Gut. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dafür sorgst, dass er nicht in den Kampf zieht, bevor er sich erholt hat."

„Natürlich Vater."

* * *

Der Kampf zwischen Sasukes Team Falke und den Konoha Ninjas auf der einen und Danzous Anbu auf der anderen Seite, hatte unglaubliche Ausmaße angenommen. Sakura blieb mit anderen Medic-Nins etwas hinter der Kampfzone zurück und versorgte die Verletzten. Danzou schreckte vor gar nichts zurück. Nicht mal vor einem Kampf gegen die Bürger Konohas. Gerade als sie eine Behandlung soweit abgeschlossen hatte, tauchte Shizune neben ihr auf.

„Shizune, gut dass du kommst, wir brauchen hier dringend Unterstützung." sagte Sakura.

„Ich war beim Hyuga Clan. Hiashi hat Naruto gerettet und Hinata kümmert sich jetzt um ihn." sagte Shizune.

„Naruto ist in Sicherheit? Gott sei Dank. Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass Danzou auf die Idee kommt, ihn als Schutzschild zu missbrauchen." sakura atmete erleichtert aus.

„Er ist aber in keiner guten Verfassung. Er wurde wohl schon einige Tage dort festgehalten und hat kaum was zu essen und zu trinken bekommen, wie ich seine körperliche Verfassung einschätze. Außerdem haben sie ihn ausgepeitscht und geschlagen. Ich habe seine Verletzungen soweit versorgt, aber er wird ein paar Tage nicht in der Lage sein zu kämpfen." beschrieb Shizune Narutos Zustand.

„Wenigstens lebt er und ist jetzt in Sicherheit. Ich geh zu den andern und sage ihnen, dass wir uns erstmal zurückziehen." Sakura verschwand und überließ Shizune ihre Patienten.

Sie erschien neben Shikamaru und Sasuke.

„Naruto ist in Sicherheit. Wir sollten uns erstmal zurückziehen und neu formieren" sagte sie zu Shikamaru, während sie einen Anbu K.O. schlug.

„Das sind gute Nachrichten. Rückzug!" rief Shikamaru den anderen zu.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten stoppte der Kampf und die Konoha Ninjas zogen sich in den Wald zurück.

„Was soll das Sakura? Wir hatten sie schon in die Enge gedrängt" maulte Sasuke sie an.

„Du kannst gerne alleine weiter machen, aber wir haben wesentlich bessere Chancen auf einen Sieg, wenn wir Naruto wieder bei uns haben, oder etwa nicht?" meckerte Sakura zurück.

Sasuke zog erstaunt eine Braue hoch. So kannte er Sakura ja gar nicht.

„Hab ich gerade Naruto gehört?" fragte Neji.

„Ja, dein Onkel hat ihn gerettet und versteckt ihn jetzt bei sich. Hinata kümmert sich um ihn. Er ist schwer verletzt. Diese Schweine haben ihn gefoltert, damit er sich Danzou anschließt" berichtete Sakura das, was sie von Shizune erfahren hatte.

„Gott sei dank, lebt er noch. Ich hatte schon schlimmes befürchtet, als wir ihn nicht finden konnten" sagte eine jüngere Kunoichi, die das Gespräch mit angehört hatte.

„Wieso kümmern sich eigentlich die anderen Dorfbewohner auf einmal so um Narutos Schicksal?" fragte Sasuke kalt.

„Du bist ein Idiot Uchiha. Naruto ist ein Held. Er hat alle Dorfbewohner vor Pein gerettet. Wage es nicht etwas gegen ihn zu sagen" keifte sie ihn an.

Mehrere jüngere Ninjas unterstützten die Kunoichi. Naruto wurde nun von allen akzeptiert und bewundert. Besonders für die jüngeren war er ein Vorbild.

„Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, wir gehen und greifen an, wenn diese Idioten hier wieder bereit sind." befahl Sasuke.

„Natürlich Sasuke" sagte Karin und lief direkt zu ihm. Sie versuchte sich bei ihm einzuhaken, doch er wies sie zurück.

„Lass das Karin" meinte er kalt. Die vier vom Team Falke verschwanden und ließen die Konoha Ninjas allein.

* * *

Naruto war gerade wieder aufgewacht, als Hinata ihm mit einem nassen Tuch die Stirn abtupfte.

„Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt?" fragte sie.

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung." Er sah in ihre liebevollen Augen. „Danke, dass du dich um mich kümmerst Hinata."

„Das mache ich doch gerne, das weißt du doch Naruto."

„Ja."

Er dachte daran, dass sie ihm im Kampf gegen Pein zu Hilfe gekommen war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn liebte. Nie hätte er das für möglich gehalten. Jetzt verstand er auch warum sie immer so rot geworden und bei seinem Anblick in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Seine Hinata.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich so blind war?" fragte er sie sanft, während er ihr mit einer Hand über die Wange strich.

„Das habe ich längst. Ich liebe dich Naruto."

„Ich liebe dich auch Hinata." Ein strahlendes Lächeln lag auf Hinatas Gesicht.

Naruto wollte sich aufrichten, doch Hinata hielt ihn durch leichten Druck mit ihrer Hand auf seiner Brust unten. Stattdessen beugte sie sich zu ihm runter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Naruto war zunächst erstaunt über den Kuss, doch dann schloss er seine Augen und erwiderte Hinatas zärtliche Bewegungen auf seinem Mund.

Hiashi bekam alles vor dem Zelt mit. ‚Tja Minato, so wie es scheint, können wir jetzt unsere alte Vereinbarung in die Tat umsetzen' dachte er zufrieden.

* * *

Danzou stand in seinem provisorischen Büro. Verdammter Uchiha. Verdammter Naruto. Diese beiden schafften es mal eben seine lang geschmiedeten Pläne zu stören. Doch schon bald, würde er sie beide vom Hals haben. Er hatte beschlossen, Naruto öffentlich hinrichten zu lassen. Als Abschreckung für jegliche Rebellion gegen ihn. Er hatte fünf seiner Anbus in Narutos Zelle geschickt um ihn zu holen. Das Todesurteil würde bei Sonnenuntergang vollstreckt werden. Sollten sich doch andere darum scheren, dass der Junge ein Held war. So würde Konoha auch die Bedrohung durch Kyubi los. Eigentlich sollten die Bewohner ihm danken.

„Verdammt, was ist denn hier passiert?" fragte einer der Anbu ROOT seinen Kollegen.

Auf dem Boden im Gang vor Narutos Zelle lagen vier tote Anbus. Schnell liefen sie zur Zelle und rissen die Tür auf. Die Ketten waren offen, der Gefangene verschwunden.

„Das wird Meister Hokage nicht gefallen. Erstatte ihm sofort Bericht" wies der Anführer einen Mann mit Rabenmaske an.

Dieser verschwand auf der Stelle.

„Los, wir müssen ihn wieder einfangen, sucht nach Spuren" die restlichen drei machten sich an die Arbeit, während der Anführer die Ketten untersuchte. „Keine Gewalteinwirkung. Da hatte jemand den Schlüssel. Na ja, wahrscheinlich hat man ihn den toten Wachen draußen abgenommen. Aber wer schafft es bloß mal eben vier Anbus zu töten?"

„Captain, wir haben Hinweise" hörte er von draußen.

„Ich höre" antwortete dieser.

„Es muss ein Täter aus dem Hyuga Clan sein. Die Todesursache ist klar auf Juken zurückzuführen. Keine äußerlichen Verletzungen, nur innere."

„Und ich dachte, Hiashi wäre auf Hokage Samas Seite. So kann man sich irren. Wir brechen sofort zum Lager des Hyuga Clans auf und holen den Gefangenen zurück."

„Zu Befehl." Die drei Anbus lösten sich in Luft auf und hatten ein klares Ziel.

Der Captain schickte noch eine Nachricht mit einem Vogel zum Hokage und verschwand dann auch.

* * *

Danzou bekam einen Wutanfall, als er die Nachricht von der Flucht Narutos erhielt.

„Hatte ich nicht ausdrücklich befohlen, dass der Gefangene unter strengste Bewachung zu stellen ist?" fragte er den vor ihm knienden Anbu bedrohlich.

„Aufgrund des Angriffes war die Anzahl der Bewacher dezimiert. Die vier Wachen vor der Tür wurden ohne sichtbare äußere Verletzungen getötet, soweit ich das feststellen konnte. Der Captain wird bald genauere Informationen schicken." informierte der Anbu Danzou.

„Verdammt, kapiert ihr nicht, was seine Flucht bedeutet? Er ist die Symbolfigur der Rebellion gegen mich. Wenn er weiter lebt, werde ich nie das Dorf in eine stärkere Zukunft führen können." zeterte Danzou.

Der Vogel des Anbu Captains flatterte ins Büro.

„Hoffentlich gute Nachrichten" meinte nahm die Nachricht vom Bein des Vogels. „Na bitte, er weiß, wo Naruto abgeblieben ist. Nimm dir zehn weitere Anbus mit und begib dich zum Lager des Hyuga Clans. Die toten Wachen wurden durch Juken getötet. Verdammt, ich dachte Hiashi wäre auf meiner Seite. Egal, dann muss sein Clan jetzt eben mit bestraft werden."

„Sie wollen sich den Hyuga Clan zum Feind machen? Ist das klug Meitser Hokage ? Das ist der stärkste Clan von Konoha" warf der Anbu ein.

„Wir müssen jetzt Stärke demonstrieren. Nur so können wir dafür sorgen, dass Konoha in Zukunft nicht mehr so schwach ist, wie in der Vergangenheit."

„Zu Befehl Meister Hokage." Der Anbu verschwand in einer Rauchwolke.

* * *

Im Lager des Hyuga Clans.

„Hiashi Sama, bitte kommen Sie schnell. Anbus von Danzou stehen vor dem Lager und verlangen die Auslieferung Naruto Uzumakis von uns." rief ein mitglied der Zweigfamilie in Hiashis Zelt.

„Ich komme." Er ging noch mal zum Eingang des Zeltes und sah hinein. Hinata und Naruto sahen ihn angespannt an. „Hinata, Naruto, ihr bleibt hier. Diese Anbus sollen den Hyuga Clan kennen lernen. Keiner wagt es sich mit uns anzulegen."

„Warten Sie Hiashi, ich komme mit" sagte Naruto und stand auf. „Ich verstecke mich nicht und meine Wunden sind inzwischen so gut wie verheilt. Shizune und Kyubis Chakra haben das gut hinbekommen."

„Du musst dich noch schonen Naruto" sagte Hinata.

„Keine Angst, mir passiert schon nichts. Aber, wenn wir hier in Konoha Frieden haben wollen, Frieden in der ganzen Welt der Shinobis, wie es sich Jiraiya immer gewünscht hat, muss ich Danzou bezwingen. Er darf nicht Hokage sein. Er würde einen neuen Ninja Weltkrieg vom Zaun brechen. Er ist absolut skrupellos." erklärte Naruto.

„Bitte, lass mich nicht allein zurück." Hinata war den Tränen nah.

Naruto nahm sie in die Arme und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ich komm lebend zurück, ich versprech es dir. Bevor ich nicht irgendwann Hokage bin, sterbe ich nicht, das kann sich Danzou abschminken. Vertrau mir mein Schatz."

„Immer. Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst. Du bist noch nicht wieder fit. Wenn du deine normale Stärke hättest, wäre mir wohler zumute."

„Jetzt vertrau doch mal in deinen eigenen Clan Hinata. Naruto steht unter dem Schutz des Hyuga Clans. Wir werden ihn schon nicht Danzou überlassen" meinte ihr Vater streng.

„Danke Vater." Sie wischte sich die Augen und nahm wieder einen selbstsichereren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Viel besser. Du musst als Stammhalterin des Clans immer Fassung bewahren, denk daran." ermahnte er sie.

„Ja Vater. Bitte lass mich mitkommen. Ich werde dem Clan keine Schande bereiten." bat Hinata.

„Also gut, aber jetzt los."

Naruto, Hinata und Hiashi liefen zum Rande des Lagers. Dort sahen sie, wie sich viele Hyugas den Anbus von Danzou in den Weg gestellt hatten. Von rechts konnte man ebenfalls eine Gruppe Ninjas auf das Lager zu rennen sehen. Die Nachricht hatte sich anscheinend schnell verbreitet. Wenig später standen sie an der Seite der Hyugas um gegen die Anbus zu kämpfen.

„Wir fordern im Namen des sechsten Hokage die Auslieferung des Rebellen Naruto Uzumaki. Wer die Auslieferung verhindert, oder sich widersetzt, wird auf der Stelle verhaftet" sagte der Captain der Anbu Einheit.

„Ihr könnt vergessen, dass wir ihn ausliefern. Wir akzeptieren den Verräter Danzou nicht. Er ist nicht unser Hokage" rief Kiba, der mit den Ninjas als Verstärkung gekommen war.

„Danzou Sama wurde vom Fürsten des Feuerreiches zum Hokage bestimmt, ihr habt euch dem zu fügen. Jetzt liefert endlich den Rebellen aus, oder wir greifen an."

„Der Fürst hatte keine Ahnung, welche Verbrechen Danzou begangen hatte, sonst hätte er ihn niemals zum Hokage ernannt" ertönte jetzt Narutos Stimme hinter den versammelten Ninjas.

Alle drehten sich wie auf Kommando zu ihm um. Er war zwar noch etwas blass, hatte sich aber soweit erholt.

„Holt Hokage Sama her. Wir brauche hier seine Autorität und Verstärkung. Der Rebell ist in zu guter Verfassung um es einfach mit ihm und seiner Verstärkung aufzunehmen" gab der Captain Anweisung. Der angesprochene Anbu mit Tigermaske löste sich in Rauch auf. „Naruto Uzumaki, ich fordere dich auf, dich sofort zu ergeben. Du bist auf Befehl des sechsten Hokage unter Arrest zu stellen" rief der Captain.

„Ein Hokage foltert nicht beliebig seine eigenen Shinobis. Er verrät nicht sein Dorf indem er die Bewohner vom Feind abschlachten lässt und sieht in Ruhe zu. Er schafft nicht einen Feind, indem er eine friedliche Organisation angreift und einen Mann zwingt seinen besten Freund zu ermorden, indem er ihn mit dem Leben einer Frau bedroht. Ich werde Danzou niemals als Hokage anerkennen, und somit auch nicht seine bescheuerten Befehle befolgen" schrie Naruto.

„Wer glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist Bengel?" hörte man jetzt Danzous Stimme.

Er war in einer Rauchwolke mit weiteren fünfzehn Anbus erschienen.

„Darf ich Naruto?" fragte Hiashi.

Naruto, der seine Wut auf Danzou zu zügeln versuchte, nickte nur.

„Du willst wirklich wissen, wer Naruto ist Danzou?" sagte er kalt, aber so, dass es jeder Ninja hören konnte.

* * *

Die drei Ninjas aus Kumogakure, die vom Raikage den Auftrag bekommen hatten den Hokage aufzufordern sich beim Treffen der fünf Kages einzufinden, standen ein Stück entfernt vom Geschehen und hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Was will dieser Hyuga denn jetzt wohl erzählen?" fragte Karui ihre Kollegen.

„Hör einfach zu, dann erfährst du es schon. Ich bin ja etwas verwirrt. Soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, ist dieser blonde Junge doch der, der Pein, den Anführer der Akatsuki besiegt hat. Warum will denn der Hokage ihn verhaften?" fragte ihr Kollege.

„Na ja sie streiten ja darum, ob der Typ mit dem Verband vorm Auge der sechste Hokage ist." gab Karui zurück.

„Seid leise ihr zwei, ich will hören, was der Hyuga zu sagen hat" wies die hellhäutige ihre beiden Kameraden zurecht.

* * *

„Du weißt wirklich nicht, wer vor dir steht Danzou? Dabei müsstest du es eigentlich wissen. Aber ich werde es euch allen jetzt sagen. Naruto ist der Stammhalter des mächtigen Namikaze Clans. Seine Mutter war Kushina Uzumaki, eine Prinzessin des Strudelreiches und seinen Vater sollte jeder hier kennen. Er ist der Sohn von Minato Namikaze, des Hokage der vierten Generation." Jetzt setzte unglaublicher Lärm ein. Naruto war der Sohn des vierten Hokage?

* * *

„Der Sohn des Vierten Hokage und einer Prinzessin des Strudelreiches. Zudem sieht er echt gut aus. Wow, den Jungen muss ich kennenlernen" meinte Karui aufgeregt. Ihre Kollegen verdrehten die Augen.

* * *

„Danzou, du hast keinerlei Recht Naruto verhaften zu lassen. Er hat unser Dorf gerettet. Du hast es verraten. Als Oberhaupt des Hyuga Clans erkläre ich, dass dich mein Clan nicht als Hokage anerkennt" sagte Hiashi mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Ich schließe mich als Oberhaupt des Nara Clans an" erklärte Shikaku Nara, der inzwischen auch eingetroffen war. „Übrigens, der Fürst hat alles, was hier gesagt wurde, mit angehört. Ich hatte ihm Bericht über die Lage hier erstattet und er hat darauf bestanden, sofort persönlich her zu kommen."

„Danzou, ich bin mehr als empört" sagte der Fürst, der hinter Shikaku erschienen war.

Neben ihm standen zwölf Ninjas, die eine weiße Schärpe mit dem Schriftzeichen für Feuer trugen. Die zwölf Ninja Wächter. Die Ninjas aus Konoha sanken auf die Knie vor dem Fürsten. Er gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung aufzustehen.

„Hiashi Hyuga, ich würde gerne mehr darüber erfahren, warum Sie den jungen Mann hier aus dem Gefängnis befreit haben" richtete er das Wort an das Oberhaupt des Clans.

„Mein Fürst, Naruto wurde zu Unrecht von Danzou inhaftiert. Er hatte seine üblen Machenschaften aufgedeckt und den Bewohnern des Dorfes aufgezeigt. Er hat sein Leben für unser Dorf riskiert indem er Pein bekämpft hat und es sogar geschafft, dass dieser mit seinem letzten Chakra die gestorbenen Ninjas von Konoha wiederbelebte. Er ist ein Held. Zudem ist er der Sohn des größten Helden Konohas, des vierten Hokage. Ich konnte nicht daneben stehen und zulassen, wie Minatos Sohn zu Unrecht hingerichtet wird, weil er sich weigerte dem Feind Konohas zu dienen." erklärte Hiashi mit fester Stimme.

Der Fürst sah nun Naruto an. „Komm her junger Mann" sagte er.

Die Menschen schufen Platz, damit Naruto zum Fürsten gehen konnte.

„Mein Fürst" grüßte Naruto höflich.

„Du scheinst ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann zu sein, wenn du es geschafft hast, dass ganz Konoha sich gegen den von mir ernannten Hokage auflehnt." erwähnte der Fürst streng.

„Darf ich offen sprechen mein Fürst?" fragte Naruto.

„Ich bitte darum."

„Als Ihr die Entscheidung traft, dass Danzou zum sechsten Hokage ernannt werden soll, habt ihr da gewusst, dass er sich mit der Anbu ROOT in einem unterirdischen Versteck befand und wissentlich den Tod vieler Bewohner Konohas riskiert hat? Wusstet ihr, dass er alles getan hat, damit ich nicht rechtzeitig aus Myobokuzan zurückkehre, weil er die in mir versiegelte Kraft als Waffe missbrauchen wollte? Wusstet Ihr, dass er schuld war, dass Nagato überhaupt zu Pein wurde? Ich glaube nicht. Eure Entscheidung beruhte auf unvollständigen Informationen. Meinen Informationen zu Folge hat er es so dargestellt, dass Tsunade eine schwache Hokage war, weil sie die Lehren des dritten Hokage befolgte. Ich frage Euch, mein Fürst, ist eine Frau, die ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt, um mit ihrem Chakra zu verhindern, dass die Menschen Konohas sterben, schwach? Ist es falsch sich Frieden zu wünschen?" adressierte Naruto den Fürsten.

„Du stellt tiefsinnige Fragen. Ich gebe zu, diese Informationen lagen mir nicht vor. Was ist dein Ziel Naruto?" wollte der Fürst wissen.

„Mein Traum ist es eines Tages Hokage zu werden, weil ich die Menschen in Konoha beschützen will. Ich bin endlich akzeptiert worden und will das Dorf, für das mein Vater sein Leben gab, wieder aufbauen." Antwortete Naruto.

„Falls Ihr noch einen Grund braucht, um Danzou zum Teufel zu jagen, kann ich Euch einen weiteren liefern mein Fürst" hörte Naruto jetzt die Stimme von Sasuke hinter sich.

„Sasuke" sagte er nur. Sasuke kam direkt auf Naruto und den Fürsten zu.

„Und wer bist du?" fragte der Fürst.

„Mein Name ist Sasuke Uchiha. Und keine Angst, ich will außer Danzou niemandem ans Leder." stellte er klar.

„Welchen Grund könnte mir ein abtrünniger Ninja nennen?" fragte der Fürst.

„Danzou und die beiden Ältesten Koharu und Himura haben meinem älteren Bruder Itachi Uchiha den Befehl erteilt den gesamten Uchiha Clan auszulöschen. Die Proteste des Hokage der dritten Generation wurden beiseite gewischt." enthüllte Sasuke zum Schock vieler Anwesender.

„Warum sollte ich dir glauben?" fragte der Fürst zweifelhaft.

„Meinen Sie, ich würde mir die Mühe machen hierher zu kommen und mit diesen Schwächlingen zusammen kämpfen" er deutete auf die Ninjas hinter sich, die ihn böse ansahen „wenn es nicht so wäre? Ich habe mein Leben der Rache des Uchiha Clans gewidmet. Mein Bruder wurde vom Dorf verraten. Dafür will ich, dass die Verantwortlichen sterben. Und ganz besonders dieser Mistkerl da vorne" er deutete auf Danzou. „Er wollte meinen Tod, doch Itachi hielt ihn davon ab."

Jetzt wurde es wieder laut. Das sollte der Grund für die Auslöschung des Uchiha Clans sein? Ein Befehl? Verdammt, Danzou hatte wirklich nur Unheil gestiftet.

Der Fürst wandte sich wieder an Naruto. „Wer war dein Lehrer Naruto?" fragte der Fürst.

Naruto, der sich ziemlich über den Themawechsel wunderte, antwortete. „Mein erster Sensei war Kakashi Hatake, mein zweiter Jiraiya und dann habe ich bei Fukasaku in Myobokuzan gelernt."

„Du bist also wie dein Vater ein Schüler von Jiraiya. Interessant. Ich ziehe die Berufung von Danzou zum sechsten Hokage zurück. Bis zur endgültigen Entscheidung über sein Schicksal, wird er in Gewahrsam bleiben. Ich fordere Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuga und Kakashi Hatake auf an der Beratung über die Position des Hokage teilzunehmen. Sie findet in zwei Stunden statt." Damit wandte sich der Fürst ab.

Sasuke wollte sich zum gehen wenden. Naruto hielt ihn an der Schulter auf. „Was hast du jetzt vor Sasuke?" fragte er ihn.

„Ich werde abwarten, wie sich alles entwickelt. Wenn Danzou davon kommt, werde ich ihn selbst töten. Ich habe keine freundlichen Gefühle mehr für Konoha Naruto. Alle hier haben meinen Bruder verraten." erklärte Sasuke.

„Du hast einen Knall Sasuke, aber ich habe gelernt, dass man Menschen nicht von ihrem Willen abbringen kann. Überleg dir gut, was du tust. Wenn du Konoha angreifst, muss ich dich als Feind betrachten, obwohl ich mir sehnlichst wünsche, dass du nach Hause zurück kehrst. Wenn du zurück willst, werde ich dich unterstützen. Du bist für mich wie ein Bruder. Und das wird sich nicht ändern. Itachi hätte auch gewollt, dass du in Frieden in Konoha leben kannst." sagte Naruto.

„Was weißt du schon?" keifte Sasuke.

„Ich habe kurz vor seinem Tod mit ihm gesprochen. Er hat gehofft, dass ich dich davon abhalten kann Konoha anzugreifen. Er wollte nicht, dass du es tust." antwortete Naruto.

* * *

Die drei Kumo-Nins sahen fassungslos zu Sasuke.

„Das ist der Kerl, der Sensei Killerbee entführt hat." Sagte der Mann.

„Den schnappen wir uns. Der kommt nicht davon."

Die drei wollten zum Angriff auf Sasuke übergehen, als plötzlich jemand ihnen starke Hände auf die Schultern legte.

„Das lasst mal besser sein." sagte eine männliche Stimme.

Sie drehten sich um und sahen in das Gesicht ihres Senseis.

„Sensei Killerbee, Sie leben" rief Karui überglücklich und fiel ihrem Sensei um den Hals.

„Habt ihr etwa geglaubt, das Hachi und ich uns von so einem Jungspund fertig machen lassen? Ich bin schwer enttäuscht." schmollte Killerbee.

„Nein Sensei, aber wieso sind Sie verschwunden?" fragte die blonde Frau.

„Ich wollte mal Urlaub haben. Mein Bruder hat mir ja nicht mal die kleinste Pause gegönnt." antwortete Killerbee lässig.

„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht Sensei. Das können Sie doch nicht machen!" schrien die drei.

„Hey, alles locker. Ich wollt euch nur davon abhalten was Dummes zu tun. Der Uchiha ist echt stark, nicht so stark wie ich natürlich, aber für euch drei zu stark. Und der blonde Typ ist auch ein Jinchuriki. Sagt Hachi." Die drei sahen ihren Sensei mit großen Augen an.

* * *

Die Ninjas von Konoha waren bei dem Aufschrei der Kumo-Nins auf diese aufmerksam geworden. Sasuke erkannte Killerbee.

„Wie, der Kerl lebt noch? Den hab ich doch Akatsuki ausgeliefert" meinte er erstaunt.

„Du hast was?" fragte Naruto geschockt.

„Ich hatte einen Deal mit Akatsuki, besser gesagt Madara Uchiha, der sich hinter so einer komischen Maske versteckt." erklärte Sasuke herabschätzend.

„Maske? Sasuke, das ist der Typ, der Kyubi auf Konoha gehetzt hat." Er schrie das letzte geradezu heraus.

„Du spinnst Naruto. Madara hat mir gesagt, dass er zwar Konoha hasst und es vernichten will, aber dass er damit nichts zu tun hatte. Das hätte selbst er nicht gekonnt." Sasuke winkte den Kommentar ab.

„Ich weiß es von der Person, die es wissen muss, weil er gegen ihn und Kyubi gekämpft hat, meinem eigenen Vater. Er hat gesagt, dass der Typ mit der Maske die Fäden gezogen, Kyubi kontrolliert und alle seine Schritte vorausgesehen hat."

„Dein Vater?" fragte Sasuke verwirrt.

„Ja, hast du das etwa nicht mitbekommen? Ich bin der Sohn des vierten Hokage." Sasuke sah Naruto ungläubig an. Sollte Madara ihn belogen haben um ihn für seine Rache auszunutzen?

In Naruto rührte sich eine unglaubliche Kraft. ‚Es wird Zeit mein Geschenk an dich zu nutzen Naruto' hörte er die Stimme Itachis in seinem Kopf. ‚Ich habe meinem Bruder die Wahrheit hinterlassen. Zeige sie ihm.'

Narutos Augen schlossen sich wie von selbst.

„Sasuke, dein Bruder hat dir in mir ein letztes Geschenk hinterlassen. Lass mich dir die Wahrheit zeigen."

Naruto öffnete die Augen und Sasuke sah in zwei Sharingan.

„Wie kannst du Sharingan haben?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Itachi sagte, er würde mir einen Teil seiner Kraft vermachen, damit ich dich retten kann. Er hoffte ich bräuchte sie nie einsetzen. Sieh mir in die Augen Sasuke, dann zeige ich dir Itachis letzte Gedanken."

Sasuke folgte der Aufforderung und wurde von den Sharingan in eine Illusion gezogen. Dort stand sein Bruder und wartete mit einem freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass es nie soweit kommt Sasuke, aber nun werde ich dir die ganze Wahrheit über den Uchiha Clan erzählen. Und über Madara. Was er dir erzählt hat, dass ich den Clan auf Befehl des Dorfes vernichtet habe, stimmt. Ich habe es getan, weil ich einen Krieg, der unweigerlich ausgebrochen wäre, wenn der Uchiha Clan einen Putsch angefangen hätte, verhindern wollte. Ich musste meine Kindheit im Krieg verbringen und hasse ihn seitdem. Und doch war ich wie eine perfekte Waffe. Ich wollte, dass wenigstens du in Frieden leben kannst. Der dritte Hokage wollte dich vor Danzou schützen, das hat er mir versprochen. Dieser wollte dich ebenso wie alle anderen Uchihas tot sehen. Was Naruto gesagt hat, dass Madara Kyubi auf Konoha gehetzt hat, ist ebenfalls wahr. Er ist nur ein verbitterter alter Mann, der in seinem gekränkten Stolz auf Rache sinnt. Seine Pläne wurden damals zum Glück von Minato Namikaze verhindert. Er war ein großartiger Hokage und ein wunderbarer Mensch. Ich erkenne viel von ihm in Naruto wieder. Wenn Narutos Vater der vierte Hokage damals überlebt hätte, wäre es wohl nie soweit gekommen, dass sich unser Clan gegen Konoha stellte. Er hätte eine friedliche Einigung gefunden. Aber du kennst die Geschichte. Sasuke, ich bitte dich, gib die Rache endlich auf. Ich möchte, dass du wieder nach Konoha zurück kehrst. Mit dem Ende dieser Illusion übertrage ich dir die Kraft meiner Sharingan, die ich in Naruto verborgen habe, das sollte den Effekt des Mangekyo Sharingans, dass du auf Dauer erblindest, dauerhaft ausschalten. Ich habe dich immer geliebt kleiner Bruder und ich will, dass du richtig lebst und dich nicht von Madara ausnutzen lässt. Jetzt hast du die Chance. Stell dich der Verantwortung. Noch hast du keine unverzeihlichen Verbrechen begangen. Noch kannst du zurück. Ich konnte es nicht mehr. Verzeih mir, dass ich nicht bei dir sein konnte." sagte Itachi mit Bedauern.

„Itachi, ich vergebe dir." Sasuke warf sich wie ein kleiner Junge in die Arme seines großen Bruders.

Itachi und die Illusion lösten sich immer mehr auf und Sasuke spürte, wie etwas in seine Augen strömte. Als er aus der Illusion aufwachte, stand ihm immer noch Naruto gegenüber, dessen Augen jetzt wieder blau waren. Sasuke sank auf den Boden. „Itachi" sagte er nur und weinte.

* * *

Der Fürst und die Berater, sowie die Ninjas aus Konoha trafen sich zur Besprechung.

„Shikaku, ich muss leider zugeben, dass sie recht hatten mit ihren Befürchtungen bezüglich Danzou. Er würde wirklich ohne zu zögern einen neuen Krieg beginnen. Jetzt haben wir immer noch das Problem, dass wir, da Tsunade ohnmächtig ist, einen neuen Hokage brauchen." gab der Fürst zu.

„Meine Nominierung steht noch mein Fürst" sagte Shikaku.

„Wen hattest du denn nominiert?" fragte Kakashi.

„Dich" antwortete er.

„Wieso denn mich?" wollte Kakashi wissen.

„Weil ich Naruto noch für zu jung halte. Und ihr beiden seid die einzigen, die für den Posten in Frage kommen." antwortete Shikaku.

„Ich schließe mich Shikakus Einschätzung an" sagte Hiashi. „Die einzigen Shinobis in Konoha, die stark genug wären Hokage zu werden, sind Naruto und du Kakashi."

„Ich bin zu einer ähnlichen Einschätzung gekommen, wie diese beiden. Du scheinst allerdings nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken zu sein Hokage zu werden Kakashi, sehe ich das richtig?" fragte der Fürst.

„Ich glaube, ich wäre nicht der richtige für diesen Posten. Naruto hat mich bereits weit übertroffen, das einzige, was seiner Ernennung vielleicht noch im Weg stünde, ist seine Jugend. Allerdings möchte ich hinzufügen, dass Gaara, der Kazekage von Sunagakure, noch jünger war als er ernannt wurde und Suna gute Erfahrungen mit ihm gemacht hat. Ich denke, der bessere Kandidat für den Posten wäre Naruto. Außerdem hat Tsunade fest daran geglaubt, dass er ein wunderbarer Hokage wird." erklärte Kakashi seine Gründe.

„Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt denselben Gedanken. Der junge Mann hat mich sehr stark beeindruckt. Außerdem stammt er aus einer sehr starken Familie. Zudem war Jiraiya, den ich gerne als Hokage gesehen hätte, sein Lehrer. Wie sähe es aus, würden Sie ihn unterstützen und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen meine Herren?" adressiert der Fürst die drei Jonin.

„Ja" sagte Kakashi.

„Das würde ich" sagte Hiashi.

„Ich ebenfalls" sagte Shikaku.

Der Fürst dachte nach. „Dann soll es so sein. Der neue sechste Hokage wird Naruto Namikaze werden. Ich nehme ja mal an, dass er den Namen seines Vaters ab sofort tragen wird." Die drei Jonin sahen sich zufrieden an. Dieser Hokage würde dem Dorf Frieden bringen.

* * *

Eine Stunde später trat der Fürst persönlich vor die Bewohner Konohas. Kakashi hatte Naruto gebeten zu ihm zu kommen, da der Fürst ihm etwas mitteilen wollte. Er wollte, dass es eine Überraschung für den Überraschungsninja wurde. Doch er hielt es für besser, wenn der zukünftige Hokage nicht von der begeisterten Menge platt gedrückt wurde.

„Bürger Konohas, ich habe meine Entscheidung gefällt. In Abstimmung mit meinen Beratern habe ich beschlossen, dass die Position des sechsten Hokage an einen Ninja gehen soll, dem die Einwohner dieses Dorfes ihr Vertrauen geschenkt haben. Ich sehe ein, dass die Ernennung Danzous ein großer Fehler war, der zum Glück keine weit reichenden Konsequenzen hatte. Er wird seine gerechte Strafe erhalten, dafür werde ich sorgen. Ich gebe daher mit Freuden bekannt, dass der neue Hokage de sechsten Generation niemand anders als Naruto Namikaze wird."

Jubel brach unter den Bewohnern Konohas aus. Naruto stand völlig neben sich. Hatte er richtig gehört? Er sollte Hokage werden? Hinter ihm trat Hiashi mit einem weißen Mantel mit rotem Flammenbesatz an ihn heran.

„Meister Hokage . Ich glaube, Sie brauchen den hier um Ihr Amt anzutreten" sagte er.

Naruto sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Wie in Trance zog er den ihm hingehaltenen Mantel an. Shikaku reichte ihm den rot weißen Hut mit dem Zeichen für Feuer darauf. Naruto setzte ihn auf und wurde von Kakashi vor die Menge geführt. Tosender Applaus brandete für den neuen jungen Hokage auf. Naruto erwachte aus seiner Starre und winkte den Menschen lachend zu. Endlich hatte sich sein größter Traum erfüllt. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um die Menschen Konohas zu beschützen.

* * *

Am Abend, als er erschöpft zu Hinata zurück kehrte, nahm ihn Hiashi zur Seite.

„Ich wollte dich nur noch über eine Sache informieren Naruto. Dein Vater und ich haben vor deiner Geburt eine Idee gehabt. Wir wollten die Probleme in Konoha, die aufgrund der Spannungen zwischen den einzelnen Clans bestanden, vor allem dem Hyuga und dem Namikaze Clan, weil wir uns nie einigen konnten, wer stärker ist, durch eine Hochzeit beheben. Dafür sollte Hinata, also die Stammhalterin des Hyuga Clans, mit dem Stammhalter des Namikaze Clans, also dir verlobt werden, bis ihr alt genug wärt um zu heiraten."

„Hinata ist meine Verlobte?" fragte Naruto völlig irritiert.

„Ja, das ist sie. Und da ich mitbekommen habe, dass ihr beide euch ineinander verliebt habt, wollte ich vorschlagen, dass ihr bald heiratet. Nichts ist ein besseres Zeichen für einen Neuanfang in Konoha als eine Hochzeit, was meinst du?" fragte Hiashi mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Weiß Hinata das schon? Ich meine wir sind erst seit einem Tag zusammen." erklärte Naruto geschockt.

„Ich wollte es erst dir sagen. Hinata werde ich gleich darüber informieren. Denk darüber nach Naruto." Damit wandte sich Hiashi ab und ging zu Hinatas Zelt.

Naruto musste sich erst mal setzen. Das war heute alles zu viel für ihn gewesen.

* * *

Zwei Monate später.

Alle feierten die Hochzeit, die ein Zeichen des Neubeginns in Konoha darstellen sollte. Braut und Bräutigam strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette. Alle Freunde waren gekommen, auch der Kazekage aus Suna mit seinen Geschwistern, schließlich war der Bräutigam einer seiner besten Freunde, der neue Hokage von Konohagakure. Der junge Mann, dem er sein Leben verdankte. Der Junge, der erst von allen gehasst worden war, sich den Respekt des Dorfes hart erarbeitet hatte und nun das Mädchen heiratete, das ihn schon so lange geliebt hatte. Hinata und Naruto waren einfach das perfekte Paar. Auch der Raikage war anwesend. Naruto hatte es geschafft ihn wegen der Sache mit Killerbee und Sasuke zu besänftigen. Was leichter gewesen war als zunächst befürchtet, da Killerbee auf Narutos Seite gestanden hatte. Er hatte Gefallen an dem anderen, jüngeren Jinchuriki gefunden.

Sasuke lebte nun wieder in Konoha, ebenso Karin, Suigetsu und Juugo. Die drei standen unter Beobachtung der Naruto unterstellten Anbu, wollten aber einen Neuanfang machen. Zur Freude aller war Tsunade nach eineinhalb Monaten aus dem Koma erwacht und erholte sich nun unter der Fürsorge Shizunes und Sakuras. Als Sakura ihr erzählt hatte, dass Danzou vom Fürsten bestraft und Naruto an seiner Stelle zum sechsten Hokage ernannt worden war, hatte sich Tsunade aufrichtig gefreut. Keinem gönnte sie den Titel Hokage so sehr, wie dem jungen Mann, der sie aus ihrer Trauer gerissen und zurück in ihre Heimat gebracht hatte. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch ihren Ruhestand genießen und wenn sie wieder auf den Beinen wäre neue Medic-Nins ausbilden.

Der Wiederaufbau Konohas ging gut voran. Suna hatte Unterstützungstruppen geschickt, die mithalfen, die Gebäude so schnell es ging wieder aufzubauen. Und eines war für alle klar. Nie wieder würde es ein Bewohner des Dorfes zulassen, dass jemand so verhasst war, wie es Naruto in seiner Kindheit gewesen war. Sie hatten aus der Vergangenheit gelernt.

Es hallte ein einhelliger Jubeschrei durch Konoha: "Es lebe das Brautpaar. Hoch der sechste Hokage Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

**So ich hoffe, dass die Geschichte jetzt besser ist.**


End file.
